


Sprinkle Thief

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [37]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bonding together, nott doesnt eat him, weasels like to steal things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott discovers that Sprinkle loves to steal shiny things too.





	Sprinkle Thief

Jester trusted her with Sprinkle again, after almost drowning him that one horrifying time. She was pleased by the trust, and how Jester was still her friend after that, but Nott knew she probably wouldn’t be happy if he was lost while she was watching him. 

It’s not really her fault she can’t find him, shes sure that he’s around somewhere. It was probably bad to bring him along when she noticed something pretty, but it would have been worse if she left him in the bedroom. He’d probably hurt himself, and Jester would be unhappy, and probably hate Nott for her pet getting hurt!

Probably not as mad if Nott ate him, but really, he smelled good. 

“Sprinkle! Come back, Sprinkle!” she called, moving through the shadows of the street, calling as quiet as she could to not get noticed. She couldn’t see him at all, so she had to rely on hearing in case she could catch him moving. If that didn’t work, he had a natural smell that she was used to from Caleb she would be able to catch when he was close. 

After a few hours of looking and smelling and hearing for the creature, all the while growing more interested in the idea of eating him, she heard skittering growing louder towards her where she’d stopped to sit in a nice secluded alleyway. 

She looked, tilting her head as she watched Sprinkle trot to a stop in front of her, a shiny ribbon held loose around his neck and trailing haphazardly down his body like he’d played with it before he came to her calls, and a few pretty sparkly rings held in his mouth. “You like shiny things too? You stole those things?”

He squeaked at her, staring down at the rings when they dropped from his mouth like it confused him, while Nott chose to pretend she understood his noises as a yes. 

Nott picked one of the rings up, getting Sprinkles attention from the things hed stolen onto her, while she looked over the tiny blue rock embedded into it, “So pretty…no one caught you? You just took this stuff and played with a ribbon while I was calling for you?” 

Sprinkle chirped, climbing up from her lap to her shoulder, licking her cheek while she grabbed the rest of the rings and helped take the ribbon off him, “I forgive you. Maybe I won’t eat you, so we can do this together later! Jester would probably like that.” 

She looked at the blue gem in the ring again, pocketing the rest as she left the alley with Sprinkle, “We’ll say you got her a gift. I’ll teach you how to steal better after.” 

She didn’t know if Sprinkle understood her at all, but he squeaked in her ear anyway and hid inside of her hood, curled against her neck, so it probably didn’t matter much. 


End file.
